


父亲

by layhslie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layhslie/pseuds/layhslie
Summary: 一年级生阿不思·邓布利多与他的父亲。First-year student Albus Dumbledore and his father.





	父亲

临近圣诞，学校越来越兵荒马乱，所有人都在收拾回家的行李，要么就在帮忙布置礼堂。我的东西很少，收拾起来很快，只不过是整理各式老师们的表扬花费了一些时间，我想让坎德拉看看这些，她一定会开心的。  
喜悦的心情没有维持太久，在去图书馆的路上，我又遇见了斯莱特林的三人组，忍不住在心里叹了口气。高年级的学生一般不屑于为难一年级生，即使是斯莱特林对格兰芬多，但这三位是个例外。我进校时，他们听闻帕西瓦尔的事迹，认为既然我的父亲喜欢毫无缘由地攻击麻瓜，想必我也是个坚定的血统捍卫者，在这方面他们可不在意学院间的嫌隙，主动放低身段来赐予我一个友善的示好，认为我是格兰芬多学院里为数不多尚有理智的人。  
我不算委婉地拒绝了他们。  
此后他们对我愈发敌对起来，但总是藏身暗处，用一些低劣的恶作剧捉弄我，甚至误伤了埃菲亚斯，让人难以忍受。  
我不想和他们打照面，于是打算从另一侧离开，但他们仍然没有停止对我的纠缠。这时，年轻的托福迪教授像个骑士一样现了身，他出面替我解围，并严肃地命令几个高年级生停止欺凌行为。他有一头茂密的长发，很漂亮，生气时随着头颅轻轻晃动。我看着他想，我可以照他这样把头发留长，应当不错。  
等到斯莱特林的学生们离开了，他才转过头，温和地祝我圣诞快乐，并悄悄送了我一只灵活的小狮子玩具，说这是对我这半个学期的鼓励。我道谢离开，轻快地又爬上了一层楼梯，盘算着可以把小狮子送给阿不福思，他比我更喜欢格兰芬多。又有些犹豫，这可是托福迪教授送我的。  
在走神的当口，我没注意，碰到了身边一群格兰芬多学生中的一个，黑头发的男孩转回头看见我，露出了厌恶的神情：“离我远点儿，邓布利多。”  
我无话可说，放慢了步伐与他拉开距离。他身边另一个年龄更小一点的黑发男孩好奇地看着我，大男孩搭住他的肩膀说：“别搭理他，弗莱蒙特，那家伙的爸爸在阿兹卡班呢，因为袭击了三个年轻麻瓜，我听说还用上了钻心剜骨。”  
在一片吸气声中，另一个女声接着说：“对，而且我听说他的成绩还很不错。能想象吗，他在一年级的魔咒课上把火柴盒变成了一只纸恐龙——他肯定是和斯莱特林的那群人搞好了关系，五年级的布莱克可擅长这招了，呸。”  
他们没有收敛声音，我很清晰地听到了这些评论。提前从一个岔路转了出去，我告辞了这场围绕我的八卦会。  
霍格沃茨是一个藏宝库般的迷宫，但所幸过了半学期我已经摸到一些秘密地点，让我不至于在难过的时候无处可去。那是一个小小的阁楼，开着一扇半人高的窗，还有舒服的窗台，我可以搂着膝盖坐进去，从窗子往外望就可以看到霍格沃茨大部分的屋顶，远处甚至能隐约瞥见一缕来自霍格莫德的炊烟，这也是我最喜欢的部分。塔楼错落地树立在城堡之间，一种音乐般的旋律在古老的石墙中吟唱，或许古老学院的魔力就源于这些韵律。因为这里，我迫不及待地期待霍格沃茨迎来她今年的第一场雪。  
我认为同时期的同学们没人知道这个小小的秘密空间，但窗台上刻着几百年来，从前的学生们留下来的字迹。我会在这里靠着冰凉的窗玻璃想，在我之前的学生们是如何的，在我之后的学生们又是什么样子，他们会不会也像我这样靠着窗户，感受时间的重叠。有时我能听到一两声渡鸦的鸣叫，有时是翅膀的声音，听上去像金色飞贼，不知道是来自脑海中的幻觉还是时间的缺口。淹没在时间长流里找寻朋友，这让我感觉好受多了。  
我从口袋中摸出那只玩具狮子，搁在窗台上，它似乎因终于能呼吸到新鲜的空气而兴奋，趴着伸了个懒腰。我注意到那双眼睛亮晶晶的，同父亲的很像。帕西瓦尔原来也是个格兰芬多，他或许是我见过最格兰芬多的格兰芬多，一座热情的大山。他的胡子很蓬松，看着又短又硬，实际上摸上去可软了。他爱穿麻瓜的晚礼服，而且眼光很好，我们都承认穿着晚礼服的他看上去英俊极了，走在路上也总是引得麻瓜侧目。我曾经学着他也给自己做了一件小号的晚礼服，帕西瓦尔说你选的布料太暗了，还要张扬一点，我可不希望邓布利多家的儿子衣品平凡。  
窗外呼呼刮着风，我想着他，手指轻轻戳了小狮子一下，它摔倒在地摇摇脑袋，张口要来咬我的手指，我轻轻笑一笑缩回了手。  
我尽力想着这些片段，因为不想承认这一年来，自己有过太多恼火怨恨的瞬间了。我的头脑和唇舌明事理，懂得分寸，但心总是比理智更先冲破自己栽下的栅栏，随后被拉回，栓它的链子收得更紧。  
嘘。我一遍遍地安抚我的心，对它说。我爱帕西瓦尔，你也爱，对吗？  
心渐渐地安宁下来，我看着窗外，斜风夹着一点细碎的雪花。我想，我只是太想他了。


End file.
